parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon (200Movies Human Style)
200Movies' TV-spoof of Pokemon (1998). It will appear on YouTube in the near future in honor of Sun and Moon. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Himself * Misty - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Brock - Johnny Bravo * Pikachu - Himself * Jessie - Shego (Kim Possible) * James - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Meowth - Himself * Delia Ketchum - Herself * Timmy - Edward Grant (Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers) * Reiko - ??? Seasons: # Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) (Season 1) # Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) (Season 2) # Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) (Season 3) # Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) (Season 4) # Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) (Season 5) Movies: * Pokemon The First Movie (200Movies Human Style) * Pokemon The Movie 2000 (200Movies Human Style) * Pokemon 3 The Movie (200Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (200Movies Human Style) * Pokemon 4Ever (200Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Heroes (200Movies Human Style) See Also: * Pokemon Advanced Generation (200Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Chronicles (200Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (200Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Best Wishes (200Movies Human Style) * Pokemon XY (200Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Sun and Moon (200Movies Human Style) Specials: * Pokemon Origins (200Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Generations (200Movies Human Style) Intros: * Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) Intro 1 Trivia: *Brock played Johnny Bravo in Brock Bravo. *Both The Powerpuff Girls, and Pokemon were released in 1998. *''Pokemon'' was released in Japan in 1997, the same year Johnny Bravo was released on TV in the USA. Gallery: Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Himself Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles as Misty Johnny Bravo in JBVO.jpg|Johnny Bravo as Brock Pikachu in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel-0.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Delia Ketchum in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Delia Ketchum as Herself Dallben.jpg|Dallben as Professor Oak Taran-0.jpg|Taran as Gary Oak Shego in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Shego as Jessie Dr. Drakken in the TV Series.jpg|Dr. Drakken as James Meowth in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|Meowth as Himself Kodachi Kuno.jpg|Kodachi Kuno as Officer Jenny April O'Neil in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)-0.jpg|April O'Neil as Nurse Joy Chad.jpg|Chad as Samurai Pops-0.jpg|Pops as Flint Carl Chryniszzwics (TV Series).jpg|Carl as Forrest Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice, Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Peterson, Dexter (TV Series).jpg|Dexter, Little Suzy (TV Series).jpg|Little Suzy, Michael Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Michael Darling, Danny-2.jpg|and Danny, John Darling-0.jpg|John Darling, Jungle Boy in What a Cartoon.jpg|and Jungle Boy as Brock's Siblings Blossom in the Got Milk Commercial.jpg|Blossom as Daisy Buttercup (TV Series) (1998).jpg|Buttercup as Lily Dee Dee in Ego Trip.jpg|Dee Dee as Violet Kevin in Ed, Edd n Eddy.jpg|Kevin as AJ LT. Mitch Kellaway.jpg|L.T. Mitch Kellaway as Surge Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Giovanni Heather Hogwarsh in Super Pig.jpg|Heather Hogwarsh as Sabrina Fowley Fastback.jpg|Fowley Fastback as the Unnamed Trainer Melody in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Melody as Erika Pippi Longstocking (TV Series).jpg|Pippi Longstocking as Rebecca Aya.jpg|Aya as Herself Koga.jpg|Koga as Himself Roland Bellyache.png|Roland Bellyache as Dario Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach Memories of Nobody.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Chopper Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach Memories of Nobody.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Tyra Kiki-0.jpg|Kiki as Duplica Edward Grant.jpg|Edward Grant as Timmy Maurice in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Maurice as Blaine Max Taylor-0.jpg|Max Taylor as Tracey Sketchit Sailor Moon (TV Series).jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Cissy Sammy Tsukino (TV Series).jpg|Sammy Tsukino as Senta Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|Rolling Bubbles as Marina Danny Fenton.jpg|Danny Phantom as Danny Marucho Marukura in Bakugan Battle Brawlers.jpg|Marucho as Ralph Yachiru Kusajishi (TV Series).jpg|Yachiru as Emily Wart.jpg|Wart as Rudy Pocahontas in Pocahontas Animated StoryBook.jpg|Pocahontas as Luana Derek in The Swan Princess.jpg|Prince Derek as Drake Molly Baker (TV Series).jpg|Molly Baker as Casey Ron Stoppable in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Falkner Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin as Bugsy Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Whitney The Pagemaster.jpg|The Pagemaster as Old Man Shuckle Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Morty Jessica Shannon.jpg|Jessica Shannon as Temacu Fred Flintstone in The Man Called Flintstone.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Chuck Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island-0.jpg|Velma Dinkley as Jasmine Cookie in Atlantis The Lost Empire.jpg|Cookie as Wings Alexander Juniper Lee in The Life and Times of Juniper Lee.jpg|Juniper Lee as Lokoko Fred Jones in The New Scooby Doo Movies.jpg|Fred Jones as Eusine Winston-1.jpg|Winston as Pryce Elsa in Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Claire Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:Pokemon Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:200Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof